


Telephone

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Miscommunication, Overheard Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Playing telephone can be a dangerous game.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea not too long ago but wasn't sure how to approach it without it being too trope-y.
> 
> Then I said screw it and just went ahead with writing it.
> 
> Made on 08/13/2019.

“Sometimes I swear Haruka, you’ve got it easy as a composer.”

Haruka paused in her composing at Tomochika’s words. Letting her head tilt, she inquired as to what brought this on. Her roommate was laying on her own bed, head in her hands. The weight of the world seemed to be on the redhead’s shoulders as she sighed.

The two girls had been cooped up inside due to work responsibilities. They had vowed to keep working, keeping tabs on each other, until they made progress. Haruka had some composing to do while Tomochika had to practice her lines for an upcoming part on a TV drama. To push themselves, the girls had opened the window up, letting in the sounds of nature and the breeze.

Tomochika picked up the script she was rehearsing, its pages folded with use. She cleared her throat, more than enough indication that she was about to recite something. “How am I supposed to tell him? To think, a girl like me! Pregnant!” The fake horror in her fake was evident, as if she was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Then, her regular voice, a groan of discomfort. “These are the types of roles that I like the least but a role is a role.” 

“Is there any way I can help?” Haruka’s soft voice was an obvious contrast. It was a voice that wasn’t used to acting, not used to speaking from the depths of her chest. But if there was any way that she could help, she would.

“I don’t know… Hey, could you try saying the line? Maybe I’m forcing it too much and an innocent approach would be better.” Tomochika passed her the book, open to the exact page and line. It seemed to be the current bane of Tomochika’s existence, having been highlighted in multiple colours.

“I can give it a try!” Haruka stood, book in hand. Facing her friend, she began.

“H-how am I supposed t—” A hand waved her off.

“Start stronger. Take a second to look the lines over and mouth them. Really get a feel for it.”

Taking the advice, Haruka examined the lines. Each word, each sound, each syllable. She had to sound exasperated and shrill, to her. The lines had to be said with desperation, as if this character was at the end of her rope. Haruka didn’t know a thing about the plot but from what she heard in the background from Tomochika practising, this wasn’t exactly a happy pregnancy. 

The second time, start. “How am I supposed to tell him?” Haruka's voice tipped up, shrill just like she intended, louder than she intended. “To think, a girl like me!” A pause, like she was laughing at herself. Even if it wasn’t in Tomochika’s original rendition. “Pregnant!”

The redhead was silent before exploding. “Just like that! That was exactly what I wanted to hear!” Rolling off the bed, she came up to Haruka and gripped her shoulders. “You’re a natural, Haruka.” Then a hug.

The sudden contact was reassuring, Haruka giggled, returning the hug with glee. “Was it really okay?” Her voice already returned to its usual softness. “I’m glad!” 

“One more time! I want to hear it one more time. Okay?”

At her friend’s urging, Haruka repeated the lines. They laughed together as the apparent absurdity that this poor character managed to find herself in.

“What’s this about an emergency meeting?” Tokiya spoke as his fellow band members gathered in a lesson room. With the door shut firmly behind Natsuki, the last one to arrive, silence set over the room. Cecil, the one who had sent out a red alert in the group chat, checked that the door really was closed. “Did something happen?”

“Something happened.” The prince spoke solemnly, in a whisper. He seemed to be shaking, nearly unable to contain himself. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Well, spit it out.” Syo tried to urge Cecil on. “What is it?” The other’s behaviour was enough to make Syo on edge himself.

Cecil didn’t say a thing. His eyes darted this way, then that way. Not looking at any other member in the eye. His hands worried themselves, twisting about together. Until, whatever it was reached a boiling point inside him and he just let it out.

“Haruka’s pregnant.”

A stunned silence followed his revelation. The seeds of mistrust were sown. Then, mixed reactions.

“You mean to tell us you got the lady pregnant?” A threat from Ren, the low growl sounded from across the room. It was the first coherent thing that came out of anyone’s mouth. The blond’s words overruled the stuttering that came from Otoya’s direction.

“What? No, no, not me!” Cecil scrambled to cover his bases, hands out in front of him like he meant to keep space between him and Ren. He didn’t need a repeat of when he was still getting used to STARISH before he joined. “It wasn’t me! It was just what I heard earlier!” 

More confusion. It was already setting in. Idol would turn against idol. Roommate against roommate. Tokiya was quick. “Heard from who, exactly?” 

God, dare he repeat the words he overheard? They nearly gave him a heart attack just overhearing them. Cecil spoke rapidly, words all blending into one another. “I was out on one of my walks earlier when I heard it from Haruka herself! Well, through her window. But she said it! A girl like her, pregnant. I know what I heard and so I called this meeting because I figured…” Using his hands to try to convey his frustration, they waved every which way while he spoke.

The shortest member got right up in Cecil’s face, causing him to take a step back. “Figured what, huh? That it was one of us?” Syo pointed his finger right at Cecil to aid his accusation. “You just admitted to spying on her! Why should we believe you?” 

Cecil turned it right back at Syo. “You seem awfully defensive, Syo. Do you, by any chance, have something to tell us?” Cecil crossed his arms, looking distraught and the beginnings of anger were starting to dawn on him.

That was when Masato stepped in, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. He had to step in now, before anything was said that couldn’t be taken back. “Making baseless accusations won’t let us get to the bottom of this. I suggest that we all calm down and think this through.”

A snort came from across the room. Masato didn’t even need to turn to see who it came from; he had grown all too familiar with the noise. “Well we can rule you out, can’t we?” Ren was harsh, upset by the situation. “There’s no way you could even touch a girl before marriage.”

The way that Masato’s face twisted let everyone in one exactly what was going through his head.

“Umm,” Natsuki tried to speak up, seeing the division that even the group’s best mediator couldn’t handle, “why don’t we just go to Haruka and ask her ourselves? I think that would be best.” 

Then, Tokiya noticed, too little too late.

“Where’s Otoya?”

The previous arguments gone. As soon as STARISH, sans Otoya, realized said member had disappeared in the disarray, only the worst assumptions could be made. The group moved quickly through the halls like a hive mind, being a beeline straight for Haruka’s room. As they ran down the hallway, they could see Otoya speaking with Haruka and Tomochika in the doorway.

Syo sprinted towards the redhead, ahead of the incoming mob, shouting out a guttural war cry before body slamming Otoya right to the floor. He climbed on top of the fallen boy, pinning him down. “I can’t believe it was you! I trusted you!” 

Otoya struggled to find his bearings and breath escaped him. All of a sudden, his world turned and there Syo was right in his face. 

Masato and Tokiya had taken to shielding the two girls, making sure they couldn’t get in the way. God forbid Haruka accidentally gets hurt in the fray. Cecil and Natsuki circled Otoya and Syo, the former seemed to have stars swimming around his head and swirls in his eyes with the amount of force Syo had put into his slam. Meanwhile, Ren approached Haruka.

“If there’s anything you need relating to the pregnancy, just let me know.” He stared straight into Haruka’s eyes, conveying his sincerity. Haruka could only return his stare with a head tilt.

“Huh? Pregnancy?”

Ren nodded. “Anything. Just call me.” Before Masato and Tokiya could declare similar pledges, Tomochika, thankfully, interrupted.

“She isn’t pregnant.” She put her hands on her hips as she looked Ren, as well as the rest of STARISH down. “Where did you hear that?” Knowing rumours could bury a career, she was determined to get to the bottom of this for her friend.

Cecil let out a few sputters. “Earlier…? She said it herself!” He was flailing to try to explain himself between breaths, having run quite a way. “I know what I heard! Haruka definitely said she was pregnant!”

A glance was exchanged between the two girls before they broke out laughing. The kind of laughing that made everyone around them stop and stare. Haruka was wiping tears out of her eyes while Tomochika explained. “She was helping me practice lines. Why don’t you show them?”

Haruka smiled at her foolish boys and stood up straight. “How am I supposed to tell him? To think, a girl like me! Pregnant!” Her voice echoed down the hallway but her laughter after echoed louder. “But, oh, I don’t mean to laugh at you. But this is,” she dissolved into a fit of giggled, her hands over her mouth and her eyes dancing. “So that was what Otoya was talking about.”

The blue haired duo were kindly pushed out of the way of the door by Tomochika, who gave STARISH some parting words before shutting the door politely in their faces.

“You might want to get him some ice.” She motioned to a semi-unconscious Otoya. “That looked like it hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> All boys share one (1) brain cell.
> 
> Also:
> 
> "So Hijirikawa, when's the wedding?"


End file.
